The Other Li Girl
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of Syaoran/Sakura ficlets, with a twist. Written for the 31 days Exchange.
1. The Other Li Girl

Title: **The Other Li Girl**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Card Captor Sakura  
Pairing/Characters: Syaoran/Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 200  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 28, "she, she, she".  
Summary: There's a new girl in Sakura's life.

It was during a trip to mainland China that Sakura first saw the other Li girl, and it had been an accident. She had been visiting Syaoran and Meilin, who were, at the time, training in a secret area in the Bayankala mountain range, south of Mount Kensei.

Syaoran had just lost in his spar with Meilin because he had been distracted by Sakura's arrival. Suddenly, from one of the nearby springs, the girl had emerged. Clothes dripping wet and face marred by a scowl, she had muttered an expletive before blushing in embarrassment upon noticing Sakura's eyes fixed on her.

Sakura had been surprised to find herself admiring the girl in a way that made Syaoran uncomfortable. Feeling bold, she had stepped closer and planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. As for the Li girl, she had been no less immune to Sakura's charms than Syaoran himself.

In the end, it had taken very little convincing for Syaoran to accept Sakura's newfound attraction for the other girl…

Who was, after all, no one else but Syaoran in a female body. That had been his curse, for he had fallen in Jusenkyo's cursed spring of the drowned girl.


	2. Name That Girl

Title: **Name That Girl**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Card Captor Sakura  
Characters: Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 260  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 18, "i have found what you are like".  
Summary: Sequel to The Other Li Girl. Syaoran gets renamed.

"Hmm, we can't call you Syaoran when you're like this," Meiling ponders as she sits at the dining table. She looks up at the ceiling and props her chin on her fists.

"We can't?" repeats Sakura curiously.

"Why not?" demands Syaoran. She looks away from the (other) girls, and places a kettle of water on the stove. She turns on the appliance, then looks back at her cousin. "Well?"

"Do you really want everybody back home to know that you're half-girl?" asks Meiling.

"I'm not half-girl!" Syaoran retorts. "I just… turn into a girl sometimes."

After a moment, Sakura speaks up. "Um, I think Meiling has a point. It'll be confusing if we call you by your 'boy' name when you're a girl."

"Let it be confusing," Syaoran mutters, crossing her arms. She glances down at her chest for a second, then uncrosses her arms. Tinges of red appear on her cheeks. "I'm still me, aren't I?" she grumbles.

"Of course you are. Just think of it as a nickname," Sakura coaxes.

The kettle starts to whistle. Syaoran turns off the stove immediately. She slips on an oven mitt, and picks up the kettle. "Alright, fine. I'm sure you already have ideas."

"Yes, I have!" exclaims Meiling.

"I haven't—" Sakura starts to say.

"It's really simple," Meiling cuts in, as if Sakura hasn't spoken. We'll just call you Jian." She beams.

"That's a nice name," Sakura says, smiling.

"That's… not too bad, actually." Syaoran pours hot water over her head, reverting back into a boy. "I can live with that."

*****

Author's Note: According to this website, "Jian" means "strong".


	3. Water Magnet

Title: **Water Magnet**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Card Captor Sakura  
Pairing/Characters: Syaoran/Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 300  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 03, "it's Monday".  
Summary: Follows after Name That Girl. It's an inconvenient curse that Syaoran has.

Li Syaoran is starting to believe that the Jusenkyo curse does much more than turn him into a girl when doused with cold water. It also attracts every opportunity for him to get splashed by any amount of cold water in the nearby vicinity.

Case in point: First day of classes. High school. Freshman year.

Syaoran, with one hand raised to ring the doorbell, is standing at the front doorstep of the Kinomoto residence. Before his finger manages to press the button, however, Kinomoto Touya appears from the side of the house. The older boy is wielding a garden hose, and ends up watering not only the plants, but Syaoran as well.

Touya blinks in surprise. Syaoran's brown hair turns red, his brown eyes turn blue, and the front part of his shirt gets a little tighter. The now female Syaoran glares at his (her) girlfriend's older brother. Touya smirks, calls out to his sister Sakura, and continues with his chore.

Sakura opens the front door, then smiles upon seeing Syaoran. Her face falls when she realizes he's gotten wet. She takes his hand, and leads him inside the house to dry off.

When they walk back outside, Touya scowls at them. He recognizes the shirt that his sister's boyfriend is wearing; it's one of his. Before he can complain, though, Sakura says goodbye and takes off at a run, hand in hand with Syaoran who's right beside her.

The pair keep running all the way to school. Syaoran is a girl again by the time they get there, but Sakura just grins at her. "Syaoran is absent today," she tells her now red-haired companion. "Would you like to visit our school, Jian-chan?"

"..."

"You can embarrass all the boys on the football team by beating them..."

"Okay, let's go!"


	4. Meiling the Cat

Title: **Meiling the Cat**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Card Captor Sakura  
Pairing/Characters: Syaoran/Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 230  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 32, "the purr in my ear".  
Summary: Follows after Water Magnet. Meiling has an accident while training.

The doorbell rang. Certain that it was her boyfriend outside, Sakura rushed down the stairs, and yanked the front door open.

She was right about who was at the door. But it was a dripping wet, red-haired, blue-eyed, and female version of her boyfriend, on whose shoulder a black cat was perched on. "Meow, meow," the cat said in greeting.

"Hi, Sakura," said Syaoran, trying for a smile as she brushed the cat off her shoulder. It landed gracefully on all fours. "Meiling had an accident."

Sakura gasped, as terrible scenarios flashed through her mind. Then she realized that Syaoran didn't look worried at all, and seemed more exasperated than anything else. Sakura dropped her gaze to the feline, and she grinned. "Oh! Meiling's a cat?"

"She went back to Jusenkyo with one of our cousins," Syaoran explained, as Sakura led them to the kitchen. "So now she turns into a cat, and our cousin turns into a dog. And the rest of our cousins think it's 'cool', so they've all planned a trip to Jusenkyo."

"You'll become one big animal family," Sakura joked.

"I don't turn into an animal."

"Well no, but you're special," Sakura replied, looping her arms around Syaoran's neck.

Syaoran blushed. "I'm a girl right now."

"You're still Syaoran to me," Sakura whispered, then leaned in for a kiss.

Meiling the cat respectfully left the kitchen.


	5. Playtime

Title: **Playtime**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Card Captor Sakura  
Pairing/Characters: Syaoran/Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 265  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 09, "mixing classical romance".  
Summary: Follows after Meiling the Cat. Sakura and Syaoran get cast in a play.

Once in their lives was unlikely enough. Twice was nearly impossible.

But "nearly impossible" did not equal impossible. Both Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran realized this as they once more found themselves in the lead roles for their class presentation of Sleeping Beauty. One might think that now they would portray roles of the correct gender...

Unfortunately, no. Sakura shall be the prince, and Syaoran, the princess.

"Hmm, Syaoran, you don't seem to have a problem with our roles this time," Sakura observed, as she placed a tray containing their mid-afternoon snack (a plate of brownies and a small pitcher of iced water) on the coffee table.

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm a girl half the time anyway. You'll just have to splash me with water, and we'd be good to go." He sat down on the couch, and reached for a brownie.

"Let's start practicing, then," Sakura said cheerfully. In a flash, she upended the pitcher's contents over her boyfriend's head.

"I didn't mean now!" shrieked Syaoran, after his transformation. "That water's awfully cold!"

Sakura giggled as she pretended to cover her ears. "You know, maybe you should have been cast as the witch."

"A witch, am I?" Syaoran murmured. Then she pounced.

It was Sakura's turn to shriek, erupting into fits of laughter as Syaoran tickled her mercilessly.

"I give up!" Sakura cried, trying to catch her breath. "Please, your highness!"

Syaoran grinned in mock triumph. "That's better."

"You're much worse than the witch!" Sakura declared, still laughing, and fled the room. Syaoran immediately leaped up to go after her.

And the chase was on.


End file.
